In the manufacture of an electronic module, a circuit board populated with electronic components is inserted into a plastic or metal housing that is open on one end. In a typical application, the circuit board is supported on one or more internal posts on the bottom face of the housing, fasteners are used to rigidly affix the circuit board to the posts, and a sealed cover is secured to the housing to seal the module. In an alternative approach described in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,754 to Hinze, the housing is provided with an interior ledge that supports the periphery of the circuit board, and the circuit board is inserted into the housing with at least the large components facing downward so that potting material can be applied to the exposed face of the circuit board to both affix the circuit board to the housing and environmentally seal the module. The approach disclosed by Hinze is particularly advantageous because it eliminates the fasteners that are otherwise required to secure the circuit board and housing cover. In certain applications, however, circuit board may require additional structural support due to its size or the nature of the electronic components mounted on it, and it would be desirable to provide the additional structural support without adding fasteners.